gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ormond Tunstell
Ormond Tunstell is the husband of vampire queen Baroness Ivy Tunstell – formerly Ivy Hisselpenny – and the father of Primrose and Percival Tunstell. As such, he is part of the Wimbledon Hive. Tunstell was a claviger to the Woolsey Pack before eloping with Ivy, serving as Lord Maccon's valet and chief claviger. He was an actor by profession. Shortly before his wife's metamorphosis, he started his own acting troupe, which they were forced to give up once Ivy became a queen. Lord and Lady Maccon were their patrons. Appearance Often described as gangly and red-headed. He also has a great many freckles. Personality Tunstell's personality is described as rather chipper. He is unfazed by the wrath of either Lord or Lady Maccon. History Tunstell was an actor who served for a short time as a claviger for the Woolsey Pack. He left their service when he married Miss Ivy Hisselpenny and focused on his acting career. It is revealed in Imprudence ''that Tunstell passed away when Primrose and Percy were young. He choked on a picked grape while playing Dionysus on stage. Ivy says that is how he would have liked to go: "wearing a loincloth in front of a cheering crowd." (Imprudence, Chapter Seven) In the books ''[[Soulless|'Soulless']] Tunstell is first introduced in Soulless as Lord Maccon's personal valet. He also meets Ivy Hisselpenny at Lord and Lady Maccon's wedding. Changeless Alexia calls for Tunstell when she realizes there is an army camping on her front yard. He then came to Alexia's aid when a misunderstanding between Major Channing Channing turned violent. Tunstell then accompanied Lady Maccon's traveling party on their trip to Scotland. He grappled with Angelique, which resulted in her falling to her death. By the end of the book, it is obvious that he is courting Miss Hisselpenny (despite her engagement). Blameless Coming soon Heartless Coming soon Timeless Coming soon Trivia * Randolf Lyall was the one to introduce Tunstell and Miss Hisselpenny at the end of Soulless ''at Lord and Lady Maccon's wedding. Links * Pinterest Character Board for Tunstell. Quotes * "He had great affection for the boy, but every time he thought Tunstell might be ready for the bite, he behaved like a fathead. He seemed to have plenty of soul, but did he have enough ''sense to become a supernatural?" (Soulless, Chapter Ten) * "Tunstell came bouncing over, a handsome, if gangly, ginger fellow with a perpetual grin and certain carelessness of manner that most found endearing and everybody else found exasperating." (Changeless, Chapter One) * "Tunstell was always chirpy. It was his greatest character flaw. He was also one of the few residents of Woolsey Castle who managed to remain entirely unfazed by, or possibly unaware of, either Lord or Lady Maccon's wrath. This was his second-greatest character flaw." (Changeless, Chapter One) * "Tunstell was an actor of some note - everything he did was dramatic." (Changeless, Chapter One) * "In addition to his disheveled aspect, Tunstell was looking quite tragic, in a Shakespearean comedy kind of way." (Changeless, Chapter Two) * "Tunstell seemed to be taking a long, leisurely swim in those eyes, like some gormless puppy." (Changeless, Chapter Four) * "He is a brave and kindly gentleman in every way." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "Really, it was too vexing: Felicity overly bold, Ivy engaged to another, and poor Tunstell stuck making puppy eyes at the both of them in his confusion." (Changeless, Chapter Six) * "And let us not forget that even if you were not affianced, Tunstell is an entirely unsuitable match. Ivy, he makes his living as a thespian." ''(Changeless, Chapter Six) * “'Tunstell, this is your Alpha speaking. Do as I tell you. You must regurgitate now.' 'Regurgitation is an involuntary action. You cannot simply order me to do it,' replied Tunstell in a small voice. 'I most certainly can. Besides which, you are an actor.' Tunstell grimaced. 'I’ve never had cause to vomit onstage.'” (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "She found Miss Hiselpenny and Tunstell engaged in what both probably thought was an impassioned embrace. Their lips were, in fact, touching, but nothing else was, and Ivy's greatest concern throughout the kiss seemed to be keeping her hat in place." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "Tunstell donned a tragic-hero expression, one she had seen more than once in his portrayal of Porccigliano in the West End production of ''Death in a Bathtub. '''True love will overcome all obstacles." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "Tunstell still looked starry-eyed and unrelenting." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "Tunstell, in grand thespian fashion, did not take Miss Hisslepenny's rejection well. He staged a spectacular bout of depression and then sank into a deep sulk for the rest of the day." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "But they were interrupted by Tunstell's return and unparalleled excitement at seeing Lord Maccon." (Changeless, Chapter Eight) * "Seconds later, she witnessed Tunstell, panic in every freckle, emerge from Felicity's room and dive into the refuge of his small valet accommodations just off of Conall's dressing chamber." (Changeless, Chapter Eight) * “'I like fish,' chirruped Tunstell. 'Really, Mr. Tunstell? What is your preferred breed?' 'Well'--Tunstell hesitated--'you know, the um, ones that'--he made a swooping motion with both hands--'uh, swim.'” (Changeless, Chapter Nine) * "Tunstell solicitously passed Miss Hisselpenny the plate of potato fritters, but Ivy ignored him." (Changeless, Chapter Nine) * "At Lady Kingair's call, Tunstell's copious freckles came wandering in, attached to a somber-looking Tunstell." (Changeless, Chapter Eleven) * "Tunstell may look like a git of the first water, but he could handle werewolves in full-moon thrall." (Changeless, Chapter Eleven) * "Tunstell, everyone knew, enjoyed drama." (Changeless, Chapter Twelve) * "Only to find Tunstell kissing Miss Hisselpenny, who was apparently wide awake and participating with gusto. Right there in front of everyone." (Changeless, Chapter Twelve) * “...Tunstell was not what one could call subtle. His flaming red hair bobbed up with each pointed and articulated footstep as though he were some cloaked Gothic villain creeping across a stage.” (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Ah Tusnstell, the nitwit, he was never a very good claviger." (Changeless, Chapter Fourteen) * “I am rather fond of ladybugs. They are so delightfully hemispherical.” (Blameless'', Chapter Four) Category:Characters Category:Clavigers Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Parasolverse Characters